Cocoa Moco Loco
by DeborahsFrench
Summary: Something special of Tawni's goes missing and Sonny is getting all of Tawni's anger pented at her. Lovely Channy scenes included. One Shot.


**Cocoa Moco Loco -**

**A Sonny With A Chance Fanfiction -**

**Written By: AutumnMalarkey**

**A/N.** Dedicated to the BEST best friend in the entire world, who needed a little cheering up, so in I come and swoop to the rescue.

"How many times do I need to say it 'I did not steal your lipstick!" Sonny Munroe shouted for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Then where did it go, Sonny?" Tawni looked a little more than peeved with Sonny, and each word was spoken with harshness and criticism.

"I don't know!" The brunette gave an even stronger shrug of her shoulders, her voice still raised. "Maybe it grew legs and walked away!" Sonny, of course, intended it as a joke, a little situation to lighten the mood, her harsh tone, on the other hand, took its humour away from it.

"Maybe it grew legs and walked right into your purse!" And in that moment, Tawni's eyes flashed a malicious red colour as she stormed over to Sonny's mirror and on the side of the chair was a purse. She never even bothered to look through to see what items may have been lying in the purple bag as she ripped the zip open and threw every belonging inside of it on the floor.

"Tawni!" Sonny looked in horror as her phone, compact mirror and her own lipgloss began to clank and roll on the floor. She made and immediate dive for the cow printed phone, cradling it as it if were going to shatter like glass into a million pieces. After her moment was up, and it was a very short moment, she pressed the single button to see the screen light up with colour and vibrance showing her that it was alright. Her own eyes now turned to a malicious look as she watched Tawni scramble around, searching in the purse for something that obviously was not there.

"Where's my Cocoa Moco Cocoa?" The harshness was lost in Tawni's voice as the girl began to cry, and Sonny automatically softened, placing the phone on the side and laying a hand on Tawni's shoulder.

"I don't know, but I will go out and get some more, alright?" She tried to come up with the solution.

"I don't want a new cocoa moco cocoa, I want my stolen one!" She pushed Sonny's hand off of her shoulder and turned away from her, looking down at Sonny's table… Then her eyes locked onto it. "Cocoa moco cocoa!" She shrieked with joy as both of her hand fished up the lipstick out of the hidden space it was in. "You stole my cocoa moco cocoa!" Then the argument began…

Sonny wondered the halls of Condor studios looking a little more than lost, which was peculiar considering she knew all of these hallways. Her mind whirled with each step… Had she really stolen it? The guilt in her stomach rose to a slight ache. She did remember picking it up, right before their sketch, off of the floor. Her mind was unable to help her remember who's table she had put it on. The nagging guilt built. Even if she was not a thief, she had no way of proving it, she did not even remember it herself. She took a deep breath, realising she had well and truly Sonnyed It Up again. She gave a slight shake of her messy brown hair, wiped away the mascara filled tear and found herself standing at the gates to the place she knew she was wanted. Mackenzie Falls. The gateway was peeled back as she entered the large recording area… No sign of Chad there. She held in her breath; what if the one person she needed now more than anything was not here? Another shake of her head lead her to wardrobe, and the one voice she needed to hear was jabbering away on his cell phone. Carefully she rounded the corner, and her tear filled eyes met Chad's.

"Sorry Trevor, I got to go, M'lady's got problems." Without another word he hung up and gave Sonny a hug. "What's wrong?"

"How can you tell?" It was obvious sarcasm, but he did not notice it.

"Er, because you look like a train wreak just hit you and you have been crying." To prove his point his finger reached up and wiped over the mascara streaks.

"Me and Tawni had a fight." She informed him.

"Ohh. That…" Now his eyes fell to the floor.

"You know?" A look of surprise came on Sonny's face.

"The whole studio knows, Sonny, we all could hear you two screaming!" He gave a sigh. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Sonny gave her a shake of her head to tell him no. "Fine then, you can listen. This whole thing is a slight bit petty if I do say so myself. Lipstick? Really, Sonny, really?" He gave a roll of his eyes. "It's obvious you never stole it, just go and apologise and it will all be fixed." Sonny's eyes grew furious.

"You want _me _to apologise to _her?_"

"No?" Chad bit his lower lip.

"Good! It's not my fault she can't keep track of her lipstick, maybe if she learned to pick it up off of the floor by herself, we would not have this problem. There was no way I stole that!" Chad carefully took both of her hands in his.

"Sonny, I know. You would never…"

"Do such a thing like that?" She gave him a hopeful smile.

"Actually I was going to say hide it in such a stupid place, but that to!" She pulled her hands out of his, looking a little more ticked off. "Look, 'I'm sorry', okay, It's all you have to say! Trust me, everything would be a whole lot easier if you just said it. Your friendship has got to start back somewhere, and it is usually with those words. Alright?" His fingers raised her chin, making her look at him. Carefully he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Now go on, you know where I am when it is all over and done with…"

She once again paced the halls of the studio, looking at the same picture, over and over again. Her heart stopped as she found herself looking upon the door to her and Tawni's room. Her eyes closed as she sucked in an deep breath, preparing herself for what she was going to do. Then doubt filled her mind. Why should she apologise when she never stole it? No, Chad was right, an apology is always a start, it's not admitting defeat, it's admitting that you are stronger than the other person. Her hand trembled as she reached out and touched the door handle. Mentally, she counted down to opening the door. One, Two, Three. And she flung it back, there was a brief pause in which she stumbled, confused as a blonde thing was thrown at her. Then.

"I'm sorry!" They both said at the same time.

"My work is done." Zora weirdly walked past the pair of them and out into the hallway, followed by Nico, and Grady.

Rounding that corner, seemingly looking far better than the last time she did so, she gave herself a small smile. Her lips covered in some lipstick Tawni had brought for her out of guilt. As she treaded onto the set, she found Mackenzie Falls in the middle of filming so she waited a few moments until 'Cut!' was called and the lights were flashed on.

"Hey, Sonny, how'd it go?" He flashed her a pearly white smile only making her smile even bigger herself.

"Yeah, everything is sorted…"

"See, I am a genius." He pulled a tongue at her.

"Keep telling yourself that…"

"Fine, I will."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" He asked a glimpse of hope in those amazing blue eyes.

"Oh, we're so good. Pizza?"

"It sounds amazing." Both of them began walking off of set. "Hey, I'm off with M'lady, resume recording tomorrow." Was all Chad called as they walked away.

"You really have to stop calling me that. I'm not your lady." She gave a small laugh.

"Ah, but you are. M'lady." He teased as he opened a door and let her walk through it.

"Fine." Sonny mumbled again, under her breath.

"Fine." Chad shot her a sweet look.

"Good!"

"Good!" Was all that could be heard as they left the studio.

**A/N.** Okay, so it's rubbish, but what does Emily expect when I write at eleven thirty at night? She could not have waited 'til four in the morning when my muse kicked in. But there it is anyway. And I am fairly certain by now she has clicked onto every little thing in this story.

Review! Remember, a review is for Emily's happiness… :P


End file.
